


It's in his D.N.A.

by KayadelaVigne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Repressed Memories, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Topping From The Bottom, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayadelaVigne/pseuds/KayadelaVigne
Summary: Rule number one: Never ever ever let a succubus touch you! - Rebel principle number one: Rules are meant to be broken, not bent. And Samuel Winchester has always been the rebellious type ...





	It's in his D.N.A.

**Author's Note:**

> umm hi, this is my very first fiction in the english language (yea no, I'm not exactly a native speaker), sooooo please don't hesitate to correct my mistakes, thanks in advance!
> 
> about the tags - yes, this is going to be pretty dark. like, rape aftermath with suicidal tendencies dark. my subconscious is trying to deal with what i experienced, i guess... so ya, this is not for the faint of heart since i'm not going to spare you with the ugly details. ye been warned!
> 
> ah, and as this is fanfiction i guess it could use a disclaimer, so here we go:  
> supernatural is (c) by warner bros., i'm not getting paid for this mere nonsense and i don't intend to hurt anyone, especially not the fragile copyrights. are we clear? aight, then ...  
>    
> AMEN SHE PRAYED!  
> let the fun begin.

_The dark road you take / bears no escape_  
\- Avantasia: Runaway Train 

Slowly, Dean backed further off.

“No offense, Sammy, but sometimes you really scare me,” he muttered, to which Sam replied with a coy smile.

“You’re just afraid of your own feelings,” he whispered softly without breaking eye contact. Slowly, he drew nearer.

As he took another backwards step, Dean’s back collided hard with the wall of the run-down motel room that came with a tiny bathroom, a shower that was growing some kind of unidentified fungus in its outer left corner and the most disgusting toilet seat Dean had ever had the misfortune to stumble upon. The worn out bed creaked with every single movement they made while trying to sleep and their threadbare blankets had more holes in them than any Emmenthaler cheese could wish for.

They had only been staying in this hell hole of a motel for a single night when, unexpectedly, Sam came up with this new case. Something had clearly been off in the shut down mill a few streets away from their anything but luxurious lodging. Little had Dean known what Sam and he were in for …

And now it was too late for remorse. Or wishful thinking. Dean was stuck between a wall and his little brother who approached him in a dangerously slow motion. A mischievous little grin raised the left corner of his mouth.

Sam had been acting slightly odd all the way back to their place. He had been unusually quiet, perched back in his seat, but those looks he kept giving Dean spoke their very own language. A language full of something unnervingly close to … _lust_. Dean had had to muster all his strength to focus on the road ahead and ignore the sexual tension that Sam had been raising between them while already undressing Dean with his eyes.

At that certain point Dean had still been willing to believe in a hallucination.

Now, about half an hour later, he knew better: He hadn’t fallen victim of a self-delusion – Sam actually _was_ sending those horny vibes and he _really_ wanted to fuck him - one way or another.

“Dean …,” Sam purred as he placed his hands one left, one right next to Dean’s head. Damn it. Now Sam had caged him.

Panic stricken, Dean tried to find an escape while avoiding direct eye contact with his little brother. Without success; as soon as Dean decided to go for a desperate move and just push Sam out of his way his little brother leaned in closer, until the tips of their noses softly collided.

“I want you,” Sam whispered breathlessly against Dean’s lips. The dark red glow in his eyes deepened even further as Sam tried to close the gap between them. In a final desperate attempt of escaping him, Dean followed the irk of his instincts and pushed with all the strength he had left after that energy-draining j- …

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as it finally clicked.

_The god damn job._

He should have known.

“Sam,” he growled, staring back into those deep red eyes that were shimmering with desire. “You incredible bitch! You let her _touch_ you? What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“So you finally figured, jerk,” Sam purred, completely unimpressed by Dean’s outburst.

“Sure, go rub it in. It really took me long enough,” Dean snapped back.

A mischievous grin parted Sam’s lips as he raised an eyebrow, giving him a doubtlessly sexy look.

“And what are you gonna do now?” Sam asked, sweetness dripping from his seductive voice. Slowly, he licked his upper lip while maintaining eye contact with Dean who felt a sudden jolt inside his chest, exactly where his heart was pounding fast.

“I am going to fuck you until you scream,” he announced in a raw voice that echoed in his ears. Wait a second, _what did he just … -?_

Oh god. No freaking way – that god damn succubus’ curse or spell or whatever it was now turned out to be fucking contagious?! Hell, talking about ‘not playing by the rules’ here …

Dean groaned in frustration, but before he got the chance to cut his losses, Sam was all over him.

“No more playing for time,” he whispered in a husky voice. His minty breath caressed the sensitive skin above Dean’s upper lip, their mouths less than half an inch apart.

“This is your last chance to back out.”

The soft redness in Sam’s eyes flickered as Dean threw caution to the wind, cupped Sam’s face with both his palms and closed the last gap between them.

“To hell with those damn moralities,” he murmured into their rapidly intensifying kiss. Sam answered with a throaty growl that made Dean shiver with excitement. If he was honest with himself he couldn’t wait to find out how his cute little brother would taste …

Their lips collided hard, as Sam pushed Dean against the wall to regain domination. Dean gave an unintentional squeak but kissed back with unbroken force. He fought back Sam’s tongue, hindering him from entering his mouth. If he wanted to infiltrate that region he had to prove himself worthy first. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as Sam exhaled sharply in disgruntlement.

“Try harder,” Dean taunted.

“Watch me,” Sam growled back, pushing his body against Dean’s so his older brother could feel the heat building up between Sam’s thighs.

Dean closed his eyes, exhaled through half closed lips – and realized his mistake the second Sam’s tongue was intruding his mouth.

That cheeky, little … Dean groaned in protest, but Sam didn’t flinch. Of course not. He had been waiting for that opportunity since … oh god, was that -? Dean clamped his eyes. Holy hell, yes it was Sam's hand on his crotch - just why was a touch that simple allowed to feel so … so …

“Fucking amazing,” Dean panted, accidentally breaking the kiss.

Sam smirked at him, his eyes half shut, a look of lust in his prominent features. Without further warnings he grabbed his older brother by his hips, lifted him up and walked him to their worn out mattress that didn’t deserve the label ‘king size’ in the least.

Before Dean could realize Sam’s intention he found himself beneath his brother on the stained bed sheet, Sam lingering over him.

“I wanna settle this now, once and for all,” he breathed against Dean’s wet lips. Dean fought hard to oppress a heavy moan as Sam’s left hand caressed its way down Dean’s stomach, briefly pausing over the buckle of his black leather belt.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean heaved a sigh, as Sam’s hand remained still, hovering over the waistband of his black used-look denims.

“For exactly those words,” Sam answered coyly. Not even half a heart beat later he had successfully ripped his older brother’s jeans off his pelvis. Dean sent him a longing look as Sam carefully caressed the considerable bulge in Dean’s tight black boxers.

“Oh fuck, Sammy,” Dean panted, burrowing his hands in Sam’s dark hair.

“Yes, that is exactly what you are going to do,” Sam breathed back mischievously. The glow in his eyes flickered with desire.

Softly he kissed Dean’s stomach, pulling down his brother’s boxers to free the cock he’d been wanting to see so desperately. And hell, it exceeded all this expectations. Admiringly Sam glanced at those throbbing seven inches of hard flesh that laid bare before him. What a tempting sight …

“Damn it, Sam,” Dean growled with an impatient undertone. He didn't want to have his patience stretched any longer. In a heartbeat and with the help of a sudden grab around Sam’s hips he turned the situation over to his advantage. Now he was on top of his younger brother who watched him with a sly little smile on his goddamn perfect lips and an even bigger interest in Dean’s next move in his still red glowing eyes.

“Are you gonna fuck me now, Dean?” he whispered, biting his lower lip.

“You bet,” Dean gave back with a growl that sent a hot shiver down Sam’s spine. He smirked in anticipation. Jesus Christ, this ‘touch of a succubus’ thing actually turned out to be some hell of an aphrodisiac …

With a deep moan Sam clawed his fingers deep into the soft skin of Dean’s back to which Dean replied with a glare that could kill.

“You’re so hot when you’re getting angry,” Sam let him know with a careless smile that said ‘We’re so going to hell for this, but I’d be damned if we didn’t enjoy every single second of the ride into the fiery pits’.

And it was this to-hell-with-it smile that went right to Dean’s already pulsating cock.

“Fuck, Sam,” he moaned as a drop of pre-cum oozed from his quivering tip.

“You’re pretty hotblooded tonight.” Sam watched Dean’s trembling cock with an undeniable hunger.

“That’s kinda rich coming from you, regarding the current state your mind is in,” Dean teased back, unbuttoning Sam’s jeans with ease. His dark boxers soon followed, adding up to the heap of hastily ripped off clothes in front of what was their bed.

“So you better tell me where you keep your lube.”

“Or else?”

“Trust me,” Dean said with a sincere undertone in his voice, “you don’t want to find out.”

So the damn curse of that taken-down succubus girl was finally taking an effect on him as well. A sanity-crushing, mentality-annihilating effect that could be the damnation of their destiny.

The slightest hint of satisfaction lightened up Sam’s face. This was going exactly how he had wished for …

“Condom’s in the night stand”, he whispered in a raspy voice that did not leave much room for interpretation. He wanted Dean, and he was ready to literally walk over dead bodies to get what he wanted. With a slight bit of remorse he pushed the thought of that petite demon girl back in the rearmost corners of his mind. Admittedly, she really had been a cutie. On the other hand, she only got what she deserved. How was he supposed to know about her last … -

“Fuck.”

Dean’s curse wiped away the thought of that succubus girl’s fate when she had pulled Sam into her intoxicating kiss, infecting him with an incurable appetite for his brother.

“The fucking condom broke.”

“Need help putting on a new one?” Sam smirked.

“Very funny,” Dean growled. “Bad thing is, we’re out of condoms.”

“That’s bad how?”

“You serious?” Dean struggled to explain why it wasn’t exactly a hygienic idea to not use protection, not to mention sexually transmitted diseases, but Sam simply pulled him into another deep kiss that made Dean forget all about his demurs.

“So, where do you keep your lube hidden, baby bro?” he asked in a low voice.

“Backpack, front pocket,” Sam whispered back.

“Always in reach,” Dean grinned as he got up.

Sam watched him find the lube in the trusted rucksack. The sound of the tiny bottle being opened reverberated in Sam’s ears. His cock twitched in hopeful expectation. Sam had conditioned himself to that sound really well, Dean registered with a coy smile as he climbed back on top of his younger brother.

Gently, his fingers spread a generous amount of the clear, gooey liquid along his shaft. He made sure to cover the tip in an extra thick layer. This was going to be painful enough anyway, so why make Sam suffer harder than he'd deserve? Unless … -

A sinister grin began to form in Dean's face.

“What?” Hardly worth mentioning that Sam did not exactly like the expression on his brother's face. He narrowed his eye brows in a nonverbal demand for an answer, but Dean intentionally decided to ignore it. They'd still have enough time to … ‘discuss’ once Dean was done with his younger brother's breathtakingly tight ass.

“Nothing,” Dean said in a roughened voice. “I’m just thinking about how badly I want to ravage you …”

The glow in Sam’s eyes intensified. Oh hell yes. He was _so_ in for it.

“Fuck me up, Dean,” he whispered back. The sincere begging in Sam’s tone went straight to Dean’s cock which gave an impatient twitch in response. It wanted to fuck Sam. Now.

So without further ado, Dean finally positioned himself between Sam’s muscular thighs, the tip of his cock brushing against the tight skin that was Sam's perfect ass.

“Ready?” he whispered, waiting for Sam to give him the signal he was longing for.

Sam looked him dead in the eye, biting his lower lip. Finally and without breaking eye contact, he gave a short nod - and immediately Dean pushed his cock through the tight muscle ring covering Sam’s entrance.

In an instant Sam felt a wave of pain erupted from the depths of his anus, leaving him crying in discomfort. Tears collected in the outer corners of his eyes but he did not notice.

Instead, he grabbed Dean's arms in a firm manner.

“Keep going,” he uttered in a strained tone. “Don't you dare stop now.”

“Or else?” Dean imitated Sam's playful tone from earlier that night, but Sam wasn't up to a challenge.

“Or I'll make you regret it,” he panted, squinting his eyes.

“Try harder,” Dean smirked back, pushing further into this incredibly narrow ass.

Sam gasped audibly, his eyes widened in pain. Hell, this blazing sensation would be the death of him. Or at least the death of his sanity – well, more like, what was left of it. However, there was a raging wildfire sizzling through his innards, scorching every inch of him, robbing him of his senses until there was nothing but his inextinguishable lust left in him.

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean whispered, steadily conquering the narrow channel inch by inch. “Deep breaths, come on. I know you can do that. Focus on your aspiration.”

“On my … what?” Sam looked at him, puzzled that he would know such a word.

Dean smirked. He had been hoping that a little distraction would bring the desired relaxation to Sam’s tension. 

“Never you mind.” Dean placed a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead as he pushed in deeper until his balls were touching the cheeks of Sam’s ass.

As he felt his brother’s full length inside him, another hot pain seared through his lower body, setting his whole body ablaze. Sam clawed his fingers deeper into the sheets, arching his hips further towards Dean.

Simultaneously, a never-known pleasure erupted from the spot Dean had hit, clouding Sam’s pain in an instant. He gasped in amazement at that tingling sensation that was spreading through his body now.

A tiny smile formed on Dean's lips. He'd known that Sam would like it once his tight ass got used to the unfamiliar intrusion.

Carefully, he slipped in deeper into the hot hole that was his baby brother’s sweet ass.

Sam gasped for air as he felt Dean conquer him inch by inch until … -

“Ah, _Dean!_ ” The scream was out before Sam could regain control over himself. Dean stopped at once.

“You okay?”

“I’m more than okay,” Sam assured him with a little smirk around the corners of his delicious little mouth. A mouth so kissable …

Following his instinct, Dean leaned over to playfully nibble at Sam’s lower lip. His brother gasped softly.

“You like that?” Dean smiled, working his way down to Sam’s neck. He had always wanted to ravage that sensitive skin, covering it up in bite marks and bruises that spoke an obvious language …

“Uhh … you don’t expect an answer to that do you …” Flinging his arms around Dean’s neck, Sam pulled his brother towards him until they were nose to nose. For a heart beat they just stared at each other, then Dean resolutely closed the gap between them. Their lips collided hard, making Sam moan in unexpected pain. Their tongues met, battling each other for dominance. It was Dean who succumbed. Sam let out a raspy chuckle as his tongue entered Dean’s mouth to explore the yet unknown sweetness. It didn’t take long until Dean started to fight him back again, taking Sam’s lower lip between his teeth to playfully nibble at them.

Without breaking their wild kiss he let his cock slide out of Sam's tight heat until only his tip remained buried. Sam groaned in protest.

“Patience, Sammy,” Dean purred against Sam’s wet lips. Bite marks already began to show on his pale skin. Hematomas that testified to their unrestrained lust … bruises that left no room for interpretation. They'd have to explain a lot the next evening when they would meet with their surrogate father, Bobby, for dinner.

“We gotta cover up your neck tomorrow,” Dean remarked with a sly grin on his lips. “Or we might get into trouble.”

“We already are,” Sam replied with a raspy undertone in his dark voice. “So screw it. Let me feel how much you want me, Dean …”

Dean didn’t need telling twice. With a groan that came right from the depths of his throat he let his cock sink back into Sam’s tight channel.

“Damn it, Sam, this is so good,” he grunted, picking up his pace until he was literally ramming himself into that hot hole. Sam clawed his fingernails deep into Dean’s skin, leaving scratch marks that would need a lot of tending afterwards. They were Sam’s way of getting revenge for the love bites that marked him as Dean’s private property.

They had long passed the point of no return. Their rough pants and moans filled up the room, only interrupted by the continuous slapping of flesh against flesh as Dean’s thrusts became wilder, almost reckless, until his rough pace made Sam cry out in pleasure.

“Oh FUCK, I'm cumming, Dean,” he chocked out, his head thrown back, his ass pressed tightly against Dean's hips. Dean answered with a raspy growl, thrusting even harder and finally hitting the spot that made Sam give in completely - the final spark that ignited his searing orgasm. With an overwhelming force it surged through him like a thunderstorm, pushing him over the edge without any trace of mercy, until he was screaming Dean’s name at the top of his lungs as spurts of cum shot across the sweaty skin of his stomach.

“Damn it, Sam, I never knew you’d have such a tidal volume,” Dean murmured, clearly impressed by Sam’s voice. He examined the mess he had caused with point-blank delight while still keeping up his steady pace of fucking. He wasn’t done yet and he’d be damned if he stopped now.

His cock gave a hard twitch as Dean felt his own climax building up deep inside him.

“Fuck, Sammy,” he coughed as he felt his cock shooting into this damn tight hole, filling Sam’s ass up with long spurts of cum.

Once his cock had shot the last spurt of cum into that tight hole, Dean sank over his younger brother. Exhaustion mirrored on his face. Sam put his arms around Dean’s sweaty back, a tired but satisfied smile on his lips.

“Shower?” Dean mumbled somewhere next to Sam’s left ear.

“Mhh,” Sam answered sleepily, unwilling to let go already. “Just a little longer.”

None of them could say for how long they’d been laying there, cuddled up in each others’ arms. After what felt like a pleasant eternity, Dean halfway straightened up, giving Sam a prompting look.

“C’mon, you’re all messed up and I don’t wanna fall asleep in your sticky cum.”

The moment he mentioned his younger brother’s physical condition Sam remembered the spurts of cum that were still sticking to his skin. Feeling adventurous, he dipped his left index finger into the oozing liquid on his stomach, licking it off with a soft moan of appreciation.

"Not to brag, but I taste damn nice," he let his brother know, a sultry smile on his face. The face of an angel who knew how to fuck like a demon.

“Shit. You’re about to kill me, Sam,” Dean groaned, unable to look away.

“Want a taste, too?” Sam teased.

That fucked-out look in his face made Dean shiver with renewed lust. His cock quivered in agreement.

Wordlessly, he climbed back atop his younger brother.

“Are we doing a rinse and repeat now?” Sam’s eyes narrowed in a lewd way.

“Forget about the rinse,” Dean said in a low voice. “I always wanted to do a sloppy second after a rough fuck and since you’re practically offering …”

He left the sentence unfinished while taking aim at the cum dripping entrance between the cheeks of Sam’s pretty ass.

He made sure that his brother was watching him closely before he pushed his cock through the muscular ring and deeper into Sam’s still wet hole.

“Oh fuck!” Dean gasped in excitement as he felt his cock slide through the remains of his own cum. This was so much better than he had ever fantasized …

“ _All I need is right here inside me,_ ” Sam whispered with a small grin, making Dean freeze abruptly in his motion.

Did he just … -

“ _The Antidote?_ Really, Sam?” Dean let out an involuntary chuckle, barely covering his mouth with his left hand. His eyes were glimmering in both amusement and disbelief. “Out of all the given possibilities you’ve had there you chose to violate _those_ lyrics?”

“I thought you might like it.” Sam’s grin widened.

Dean, still chuckling, pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left inside his brother.

“I’m gonna show you want I like,” he promised, adjusting his position. Sam blinkingly closed his eyes as Dean slammed his cock back into the tight heat to slowly but surely fuck his younger brother right into delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!  
> (yep, that's a threat, not a promise.)
> 
> ... so uhh, did anyone count how many times they actually say "fuck"? (spoiler: a lot. that's precisely enough isn't it.)


End file.
